1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer that records on slips, and to a method of controlling the printer.
2. Related Art
Printers that record (print) images on, while conveying, checks or other slips are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H07-244702.
Checks and similar slips are not all the same size; rather, they come in many different sizes. Setting and resetting the area to be recorded (conversion area) on the recording device in order to record at the desired position on slips of different sizes can be time-consuming and difficult for the user because complicated settings are required to identify the recording area. Because the size of the conveyed slips is not constant, being able to easily define the conversion area is necessary in a device that records images on slips.